Roxtar
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Sonic's a High Shool student who happens to be a rockstar, Shadow's a new student from Alaska. Humal, Sonadow


**Hiya! well, welcome to my 1st song fic XD well, let me know what you think plz**

Sonic was tapping on his desk with a pen, he couldn't wait for the school bell to ring. He was in a rush because in his third period class there was a new student from Alaska, yeah, Sonic though it was weird to. He'd been at the school for about two months now and Sonic finally he wanted the other to notice him. Sonic watched as the time for lunch drew closer his ears flicked when the bell rang, he slung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the class speeding down the hall.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you_

Sonic's breathing came out in short pants because he had to run down the hall to get to Shadow's 4th period class. Sonic froze when he saw Shadow. Shadow's skin was getting tanner, from being in the sunny states as appose to a 30 night Alaska. His tussled ebony and crimson streaked hair framed his face, just looking at him made Sonic smile. Sonic watched Shadow as he left his class room and for a second, they locked eyes

_  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you  
_

Sonic had even spent an extra five….yeah, count it FIVE minuets in front of the mirror trying to look better so the ebony humal would notice, and he did. Sonic grinned this was good since he spent little, meaning NO, time doing his own hair or paying attention to his clothes, though it was a good thing he had hired people for that. Sonic followed Shadow to lunch, though if you asked Sonic he'd deny it and say he was flowing with the crowd. "Sonic!!" the humals ears flicked at his name being called

"Tails! What's up?" Sonic asked as the two tailed teen hugged him. Tails was a freahmen and Sonic was a senior, so they had no classes together.

"nothing, just got out of Calculus" he said with a grin. Frankly Sonic wasn't one for Sonic, he didn't know when he'd use pi outside of school. Unless someone walked up to him out of the blue and said 'what is the numeric value of pi?' Sonic chuckled lightly. They continued to talk while they walked to the cafeteria. Sonic grabbed the kitsune a tray then grabbed himself one. Tails went before Sonic because he chose a bit faster than the blue speedster, ironic. Tails had gone to find them a seat and Sonic nodded then reached for the last chocolate pudding at the same time someone else did. Sonic pulled his hand back and so did the other, the azure humal turned to look at the other student

"A-Alaska?" Sonic said wondering how he lost sight of him, the humal though just sighed

"go ahead and take it" Shadow said as he set the pudding on Sonic's tray then walked around him and to an area to start his lunch.

_  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

'That was so STUPID!!!...Alaska?!?!! that's where he's from…' Sonic groaned and looked around the cafeteria and smiled a bit sad when he saw tails waving at him from a small round red table. Sonic made his way to the table glancing up to see Shadow biting an apple, he blushed lightly and walked a bit faster.

_  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
_

After signing a few autographs Sonic made his way to his house. He saw Shadow from the corner of his eye, he always walked on the other side of the street. Sonic just wanted to walk right up to him, break down his inability to talk to the other and just tell him why he should be with him…wait…be with him.

Sonic had liked Shadow for a while now and didn't know how long he could deal with himself being shy around him. He knew he'd break one day and profess his feeling towards the other out loud randomly. He sighed and continued walking to his home Shadow lived like a block away from him so that was a plus and it was a Friday. When Sonic got home he was bombarded by his bodyguard who gripped his shoulders tight and looked him over Sonic's ears flattened and he squirmed a bit.

"Knux, I'm fine…it was just school" the azure humal said with a small chuckle. Knuckles nodded and stood aside for the teen to walk into the house.

"Sonic, sir, you have Tai Chi practice today at 4:30….and a interview with SnoPro Magazine" he said listing the teens agenda as he shut the door and followed the teen.

_Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
_

Sonic was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove to the store. He sighed as he looked ahead at the road. It was night time and the moon was full, his ears flicked when he heard something on the radio. He smiled a bit, it was a song he sung. He bobbed his head a bit but something caught his attention it was a person on the side of the road with their car. Sonic, being the good natured person he was, pulled over and got out of his car and walked up to the person

"HEY! NEED ANY HELP?!" he asked raising his voice because of the traffic only feet from them. As he walked closer he noticed the figure as none other that Shadow.

"yeah…I got a flat" he said as he wiped his hands on a rag then looked up at Sonic.

"um…I…hey Shadow" he said, instantly feeling stupid

"it's a step up from Alaska"

"heh, you remember that….um…I have a spare tire" Sonic said, cutting himself off before he made more of a fool of himself. He got a spare out of his trunk then changed Shadow's flat.

_  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out_

Sonic sighed becoming bored with his homework and he picked up his phone. He moved his own bodyguard's number to make Shadow speed dial number one. The azure teen hit the number and Shadow's name popped up on the screen. He sat there for a while looking at the pixels of his phone he wanted nothing more for the dark teen to call him and just tell him what he wanted to hear. Sonic sighed 'that'd be nice' he thought

_  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out  
_

He knew Shadow didn't know him all that well, and didn't feel the need to know him either. Sonic sighed, he usually hated the fact that people knew he was a rockstar only because they threw themselves all over him. If Shadow knew he was a rockstar he wouldn't mind him all oveer him. Sonic chuckled lightly at the though…he was just trying to make himself feel better.

Sonic sighed as he finished up his practice and yet another interview with a magazine. It's been a week since he fixed the flat on Shadow's car he would have thought that would have been something that would bring them close enough to talk a bit more. After about an hour or two Sonic decided to go to Shadow's house, he wasn't invited but he wanted to see him. He jumped off his bed and snuck out of his house.

_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a...  
_

Obsessed person? 'no way' Sonic scoffed. He just had a…crush, that's what it's called. Sonic knocked on Shadow's front door. No answer….again…no answer….again a bit harder this time, this time Shadow himself answered the door. The azure rockstar blinked, Shadow looked nervous for a second before returning to his calm façade.

"um Sonic…what are you doing here….at my house?" the ebony humal asked raising an eyebrow.

"um….I….wanna hang out?" Sonic asked with a small smile. Shadow looked to the gold door hinges to his right and though for a second then his ears flicked, as well as Sonic's.

"SHADOW?!?" a voice yelled loud foot steps were heard coming toward them.

"yeah" he said as he slammed the door and walked to his car, Sonic followed and went to the right side of the car where he opened the door and climbed in.

"ouch" Sonic winced as the other started the car. He lifted his ass off the seat as they started to move and pulled whatever out from under his butt. Sonic smiled a bit, it was his first CD, it was released back when he wasn't really noticed at the beginning of his singing career. "you liked my music?" Sonic asked. Shadow blushed a bit.

"yeah…" he mumbled. Sonic grinned and reached for the 'on' button to listen to some music. Shadow moved to stop him but pulled his hand back not wanting to crash. Sonic's grin widened when a song from his third album started playing.

_  
...rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star_

Shadow asked if they could go to a movie, Sonic nodded and just imagined they were going on their first date. After about ten minuets the arrived at the theatre they went to the ticket booth and Sonic siged when they got free tickets. They went in to get popcorn and soda, but he was taken by a pink haired teen "SONIC!!!" she squealed then dragged him to her friend

"can you take a picture with us please!?!" the one with orange hair practically begged. Sonic smiled

"sure" he'd do anything for his fans, he loved them. After he managed to clip away he went back to Shadow "sorry" he said feeling bad

"don't be" he said as they went in and found their seats.

The previews were going now. Sonic's ears flicked when a girl tapped his shoulder

"excuse me….are you Sonic"

"yeah"

"wow, can I just say that I-" she was cut off when the girl next to her hit her

"leve him alone, he's on a date" she said. Sonic looked at Shadow from the corner of his eye and noticed he had a small blush.

_  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
_

"wow, this is a big house" Shadow mumbled as they walked through the door.

"I guess" Sonic said

"sorry" Shadow said

"it's…fine" the cobalt humal said giving him a small smile. He took Shadow's hand and dragged him up to his room before Knux could "Knux...um…hey?" he said with an awkward smile

"who's this?" the red head questioned.

"my friend" Sonic said simply and dragged the other into his room and shut the door. Knux smiled slightly, he was glad the little star had a actual friend.

_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around_

They finished their homework by now, they had papers scattered all over Sonic's bed. Knux knocked on the door then pushed it open when Sonic said for him to 'come in'. "Sonic, you're usual appointments are set for today" the teen in question nodded and with that the bodyguard shut the door and stood next to it waiting for Sonic to come out.

"hey Shads do you want to do Tai Chi with me?" he asked as he jumped off his bed

"ok" Shadow said as he got off the bed as well.

_  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

Sonic and Shadow were in the middle of practice, though they weren't getting much done because they were messing around. His interview took a turn and it ended up being a personal interview involving indirect questions about Sonic's relation to Shadow.

About a month later millions girls were crushed when they opened Roxtar Magazine the Mega Sonic Issue collectors edtion, on page forty-six was a picture of Sonic holding Shadow's face between his hands and kissing him.

**R&R**


End file.
